Lullaby
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: It's October 30, and baby Harry can't fall asleep. So Lily sings him a lullaby. Oneshot, songfic. SAD. Written by Lily!


**Ok...I was kinda sad last night...so here is the fanfic/songfic thang that resulted from it:**

It was October 30th. Lily Potter walked into the nursery. Little Harry was screaming his living guts out. She had fed him, she changed his diaper, she had done everything she could think of to make him calm down. So she resorted to the last thing she could think of. She picked him up and began to sing softly:

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up.

Harry had quieted by the second verse, and he was asleep after the third, but Lily kept singing, and rocking Harry back and forth in her arms. She never noticed that James stood in the doorway, watching her. As the song ended and she set Harry down in his crib, James walked in and put his arm around her.

To his surprise, she had trails of tears on her face.

"Lily," he started softly, but she set her finger on his lips, and they walked out of the nursery. Once they were safely in the living room, they sat down on the soft couch.

"Lily, are you all right?"

She smiled through her tears.

"I'll be fine. It's just that, sometimes, I feel that, well, that we won't always be here for Harry. That something terrible is going to happen to us, and Harry will be all alone," she said, breaking down into silent tears once again.

He held her close, and sang a snatch of the lullaby.

"_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up."

"Thank you, James," she said, this time with a real smile.

"I love you, Lily," he said.

"I love you too, James."

The Potters sat there together, at peace with themselves and the world.

The next day, Halloween, came softly, like a snake slithering on warm ground after a summer rain. That evening, the Potters were in the little sitting room. James was waving his wand, making colored smoke come from his wand, and Harry was laughing, trying to grab the smoke in his tiny fist. Lily walked in, telling James she had to put Harry to bed. James scooped Harry up in his arms, and handed him to Lily. As Lily and Harry left the room, James set his wand upon the sofa, and yawned. But he wasn't alone.

James sprinted into the hall. In desperation, he screamed out a final warning,

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

And the Dark Lord laughed before casting the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the hallway, but James couldn't see it. He fell, like a marionette whose strings had been brutally cut.

Lily screamed from the upper floor. She was trapped. There was no way to escape. She attempted to barricade herself and Harry in with Harry's bedroom chairs and spare storage boxes. But it was all blasted aside, and she couldn't get out. She held Harry tighter in her arms. And then she saw him. Lily dropped Harry into the crib, and tried to shield him from the Dark Lord.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!"

But she stood firm in her pleas.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"This is my last warning."

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside!" but she didn't move, "Stand aside, girl!"

He could have pushed her aside. But he had no mercy in his being.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And Lily fell like James. But her sacrifice would help Harry forever. And their last lullaby stayed with him, even though he would never remember.

**So...what did you think? Please tell me! I NEED reviews!**


End file.
